divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KHF2020/Divergent Book Review
Divergent ' '"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it, that's the point." (Roth 239) Divergent was written by Veronica Roth and published on April 26, 2011. The book is about a young adult named Beatrice Prior, that lives in futuristic world that is divided into five factions: Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, and Amity. As Beatrice comes of age, she must choose a faction to live in; her struggle is whether to choose to stay in abnegation or choose a new path for her life. After taking a test and receiving the dangerous result of divergence, Beatrice chooses Dauntless. She must find the balance between her faction and bloodline and use her strengths from all factions to save the ones she loves the most. Divergent was a riveting novel that I could not bring myself to put down. The development of the setting, characters, and conflict kept me in suspense throughout the entire novel. 'The futuristic and technologically advanced setting of Chicago was the perfect choice in this novel. It played very well into the plot, offering many advantages and some disadvantages to the characters. The setting of the five factions, helped me to better understand how they were different and played their different roles in the faction system. For example, the faction Erudite, was very technologically advanced. They had labs and research facilities to create serums and tests, to shape their minds and educate them. As for Dauntless, their facility was more so a gym, with equipment to physically shape the body, not just the mind, as for mentioned in the Erudite faction. One thing about the setting that surprised me was the lack of cars mentioned. Most factions used public transportation. There was only one car mentioned in the text. ' 'A very important part of any novel that determines its success is the characters. In the novel Divergent, Veronica Roth did a wonderful job developing characters and relationships. The relationships she developed added another dimension to her writing. For example, the relationship between Four and Beatrice gave the novel a sense of romance that helped to develop the plot. The relationship between Beatrice and her family ultimately developed conflict because faction was supposed to come before blood. This was a rule that Beatrice had to decide to break in order to save her family. The characters are what, I, as a reader try to relate to. They help to bridge the book to the reader in order to evoke emotions that give the novel a sense of appeal. This is important to any successful author. ' 'Lastly, the attention grabber of any novel is the conflict. This novel included a main conflict that was surrounded by many small conflicts such as love and acceptance. The main conflict in the novel Divergent was that Beatrice was divergent and had to keep that a secret in order to stay alive. This conflict played into every aspect of the book and developed suspense throughout the entire novel. I, as a reader, was in suspense, just waiting for the moment when the truth came out. The conflict kept me interested, waiting for the resolution. ' 'In conclusion, the book Divergent was a suspenseful read. The setting, characters, and conflict kept me interested the entire time. I would recommend this book to any reader looking for danger, suspense, and romance, all rapped up into one novel. This book appeals to a wide range of readers and is truly a work of art in the fiction department. In my opinion, I believe this book will continue to be successful and enjoyable for years to come. ' ' ' Category:Blog posts